Reflexiones
by Miss-Monet-Mitzui
Summary: Esa forma de enredarse en el cuerpo de Spencer. Sus constantes demostraciones de triunfo que parecían más bien formas de llamar la atención. Y después de estas cosas, está el movimiento cúspide que fue el que la hizo caer en la razón —literalmente hablando—. Aquella acción que finalmente que finalmente le pasó la cuenta de las intenciones del fantasma para con su amigo. Ectofeature


_**Disclaimer: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo el dinero para producirla, y para el colmo nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Por si no quedo claro, **_**Dude, that´s my ghost**_** NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

**.**

**Reflexiones**

**By Usagi Mitzui**

**.**

* * *

Shanilla sabía muy, _muy _bien que no tenía derecho a juzgarlos. Ella misma estaba fuera de los parámetros de la normalidad que se solía tener en la escuela y lo admite. Pero aun así, con todo lo que ella es, sabía que eso no era normal incluso para Spencer y sus desvaríos mentales.

¡Porque aquello no era normal!

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Spencer?

Por el amor a Ganesha, que incluso sentía las miradas recelosas del fantasma cuando se le acercaba un poco más de lo normal a Spencer. De hecho, sigue sorprendida de que Rajeev aún no distinga como están las cosas, aunque puede que lo sepa y no este consiente de eso. Últimamente ha notado como ya no se le acercaba tanto a Spencer como lo hacía antes de que llegara Billy.

Y es allí en donde se da cuenta que se ha desviado del tema y vuelve al principio de sus debates mentales.

Porque puede ser normal la cercanía de Billy para con Spencer, después de todo, son amigos y encima, primos. Por supuesto que al principio pensaba eso, siempre lo atribuía a la cercana amistad, incluso pasando a la hermandad, que los dos mantenían.

Y luego todo empezó a ser demasiado extraño. Y tiempo después, tuvo que sostenerse de su hermano, porque al fin había descubierto el porqué de cercanía de los dos.

Y por un momento, odio con todas sus fuerzas ser la más inteligente del extraño cuarteto que conformaba junto a su hermano y los dos antes mencionados. Porque se dio cuenta de las _verdaderas _intenciones del extravagante fantasma.

Esa forma de enredarse en el cuerpo de Spencer. Sus constantes demostraciones de triunfo que parecían más bien formas de llamar la atención. Y después de estas cosas, está el movimiento cúspide que fue el que la hizo caer en la razón —literalmente hablando—. Aquella acción que finalmente que finalmente le pasó la cuenta de las intenciones del fantasma para con su amigo.

Porque cuando Billy se ponía detrás de Spencer para controlar sus movimientos, haciendo parecer que Spencer tocaba la guitarra o hacia movimientos de Karate. No era normal el hecho de que Billy siempre procurara mantener las frágiles muñecas de Spencer en sus manos, apretándolas más de lo normal, ni como parecía aspirar el aroma de Spencer poniendo su cabeza en la mitad del ovalo que parecía formar el hombro y el cuello acercando su nariz y rozando un poco su oreja.

Aquel lenguaje corporal dejaba a un lado el amor filial y lo reemplazaba por uno más… romántico.

Lo único que sabe es que lo más prudente y responsable, es esperar a que alguno de los dos lo hable.

No tiene prisas, sabe esperar calmadamente a que las cosas se den y le digan la verdad —o lo averigüe—.

Mientras tanto, hará la vista gorda y se morderá el labio para reprimir la sonrisa como quien guarda un secreto, cuando Billy rompa el espacio corporal de Spencer, o cuando este último ponga películas de terror a propósito para que este se asuste y termine abrazándolo.

Aunque… últimamente nota como Spencer se sonroja cuando Billy se le acerca. Y piensa que puede que la espera sea más corta de lo que se planteó.

* * *

**Después del crush que sufrí este fin de semana al verme los pocos capítulos de esta serie que hay traducidos en el YouTube, se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea en la clase de Ética en donde, en vez de hacerle caso al maestro, hice dos borradores y tome lo mejor de cada uno, poniéndolo con todo mi acaramelado corazón en este pequeño drabble.**

**No sé, dependiendo de mi inspiración y el tiempo que dure traumada con la serie, podría subir más cosas como esta, lol.**


End file.
